in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grayson Baines
Personality Grayson has the lovely personality combination of being neither particularly prone to liking people nor charismatic enough to get away with it. In short, he behaves like a jackass, being abrasive and rude to nearly everyone he knows. The exception would be the royal family and whichever nobles he can stand to be in the same room as. To those people, Grayson is a sycophantic toady. Unfortunately for Grayson, his self-centered personality is painfully obvious to anyone with half a brain cell. He is strongly absorbed in his thoughts and his own problems, and rarely has sympathy for anyone else's. However, Grayson isn't precisely what you'd call vain. He is never content with what himself and what he has, and because of that he's a fairly unhappy person. If he weren't so rude to others, one might even feel sorry for him. History The Kingdom of Trillian, while not completely xenophobic, does have a tendency to treat its less-than-human residents as... less than human. Often, they'll get tired enough of not having a real voice in the government and will attempt to get the government to listen. Violently. So it was for a large family of air elementals who decided to start up a rebellion. A short-lived one. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Baines owned the land the rebellion started up on and hired some mercenaries to slaughter the family. The mercenaries did so in a matter of twenty minutes, all except a small toddler boy. In a rush of sympathy for the young boy, the mercenaries spared him and the Baines family decided to adopt him. Nobody knew what his name had originally been, so he was called Grayson Baines. Unfortunately, although charitable enough to adopt an orphaned air elemental, the Baines family was not a respectable one. Many of the noblemen were gamblers and general layabouts, and the family was constantly deep into debt. Despite adopting and naming him, nobody was really responsible enough to pay attention to Grayson, so he was dumped into an academy for noble boys. His time there was both unremarkable and unhappy, being an adoptive son of a black sheep noble family. While Grayson absorbed himself in his studies, the few other Baines sons got killed in various stupid ways. Eventually, Grayson grew to adulthood and all the other available heirs were dead, making the adoptive air elemental the heir to the position of head of family. Unfortunately for Grayson, this position came with piles upon piles of debts, to the point where the family was basically bankrupt. Not to mention, they were of such low regard that getting help was unlikely. So Grayson gritted his teeth, expressly forbid his three remaining relatives from going shopping ever again, and sold off as much of the family possessions as he possibly could. And ever since then, Grayson has been attempting to fortify the Baines family position in the royal court. And mostly failing. Powers & Weapons As an air elemental, Grayson is capable of controlling and manipulating currents of air. He can do this with a fair amount of force, overwhelming his opponents with powerful blasts of air, as well as using his ability to glide around. However, being entirely self-taught in this regard means his techniques are rather crude, and he lacks the connection with his element that most other air elementals have developed. At his school, Grayson was trained in the arts of fencing and archery, but he never really took to either. Nevertheless, he carries around a simple short sword. It makes him look more intimidating, which is always a plus. Other The only other living members of Grayson's adoptive family are his mother Alethea, his sister Cassandra, and his nephew Joseph (age seven). Recent Events Category:Kingdom Category:Elementals Category:Characters